Extraction
Extraction Extraction is the ability for a character to extract a component from a creature, plant or resource which is tied to a particular ability of that creature, plant or resource. The system uses a normal d20 system roll using skills, attribute abilities and a DC depending on the level of universality of the ability present in the creature, plant or resource. Process The general process is as follows: # Select a particular type of ability in a target that you want to extract # Determine number of rolls you get depending on presence of ability in target and number or size of target # Determine Roll Formula (''Strenuous ''or ''Finesse'') to use for extraction of that ability # Determine DC for the extraction of the component related to that ability # Roll to determine whether you successfully acquired a component that carries that ability Extraction Types There are two types of extraction: # '''Strenuous''': removing bones or muscles or some major part - or getting to a part that is hidden by bones or carapace or something major (INT, STR) # '''Finesse: '''removing something quite delicate from the target (WIS, DEX) Depending on the ability that is desired from the target object, one of these two types of extraction will be used as determined by the DM. '''Strenuous '''extraction allows a player to use the highest bonus from either INT or STR for their attempt roll. '''Finesse '''extraction allows a player to use the highest bonus from either WIS or DEX on their attempt roll Extraction Skills The types of skills that will offer a proficiency bonus depend on the type of object that is the target of the extraction. Creatures, Humanoids, etc. * Investigation * Perception * Medicine (for humanoids) * Nature (for non-humanoids) * Leatherworker Tool (for strenuous extraction) Plants, Vegetation, etc. * Investigation * Perception * Nature Special Inanimate Objects, Resources, Materials, etc * Arcana - if target is having some observable magical ability extracted * Jeweler's Tools - if target is a gem or precious metal * Mason's Tools - if target is a gem or precious metal * Woodcarver's Tools or Carpenter's Tools - if target is some sort of wood For the best way to consider special inanimate object material skills, take a look at the [[Fletching]] crafting page. Base Roll There are two base roll formulas that can be used during extraction. The type of ability and target will determine which formula to use * '''Strenuous: '''d20 + highest bonus from (int, str) + appropriate extraction skill bonuses * '''Finesse: '''d20 + highest bonus from (wis, dex) + appropriate extraction skill bonuses Number of Attempts The number of attempts of extraction that can be made depends on the number and size of the target specimens. In most cases, you may only get 1 attempt, even if there are several target specimens from which you can extract. A rule of thumb formula for general use: '''1 + Floor((Weight of Specimen * Number of Specimen) / 100) = # attempts''' This formula can certainly be altered by the DM should they want to. Difficulty Challenge The difficulty depends greatly on the ability that is being targeted and the quality of that ability. There is a matrix between ability classification and quality classification that determines the DC. For instance, a kobald can see in the dark, so you could extract from kobalds to gain darkvision components. This is both a common ability and the ability is of normal quality (only 60'). Given the table below, the DC would be 16. A roll of a 20 will succeed no matter what the DC. A roll of 1 will always fail AND destroy up to d8 additional attempts of extraction from the pool. In the kobald example, let's say you killed 12 kobalds, each weighing in at about 80#. Using the base formula, this would be around 960# or 9 different extraction rolls that would grant a component for enabling 60' darkvision (a ''finesse ''extraction type). If the user rolled a "1" on their first extraction attempt, they would fail, plus they would ruin d8 additional attempts because they were so upset they absolutely botched the next d8 attempts. Kobalds also are very dextrous (a ''strenuous ''extraction type). They normally have a +2 DEX which is relatively Common, and Dexterity in general is relatively Common. So an extractor could decide to split their rolls at the start if the DM thought it made sense. So the extractor could say 5 finesse extraction rolls for 60' darkvision ability, and 5 strenuous extraction rolls for +2 DEX ability components.